After the War
by Emarold Heart
Summary: This story takes place after the war with Lu Xun surviving and finding himself in the hands of Zhang He. Lu XunZhang He you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: There needed to be more fic where Zhang He get some love from a guy not a girl. HE'S NOT STRAIGHT! I really don't care if you flame me I'm doing this just because so BRRRRRP! Oh also the rating on this may change depends on my mood and the reviews I get. Kay? Good

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay. Cause if I did I wouldn't be here…teehee.

WARNING: Yaoi! Zhang He/Lu Xun. Just because I find both of them so cute.

Chapter1) New Life

Lu Xun tugged at his bindings. How could fate be so cruel! It would have been one thing to die on the battle field but to be found unconscious and wounded by slave traders was something entirely different. He had to get out of here, he didn't want this to be his fate. Not once did he give in to what these people wanted him to do, he couldn't quit fighting now. Many people came over to look at him but so far no one wanted him which suited him just fine.

Zhang He was passing through the market place life had become dull with out the thrill of battle. Still the large commotion from one of the slave traders stands caught his eye. He recognize the boy from anywhere, it was Lu Xun from Wu but now there was no Wu just Wei. Zhang He frowned when he looked through the crowed of people looking at the boy. Not one of them was beautiful enough to deserve the ex-Wu officer. Cutting through the crowed Zhang He walked up to the slave trader.

"Attendant, go buy him and bring him back with you I'm go home for the day." Zhang He ordered handing a pouch of gold to the attendant before leaving.

Lu Xun continued to scowl at the group of people who had come to check him out having no clue that someone had slipped behind the crowed and bought him. He didn't show his surprise when rough hands grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowed. He was brought to a man who by his clothes was someone servant or something like that. If they thought he was going to be easy to get they were wrong. He had thought about it as soon as he realized he'd been captured and his best chance of escape was on the way to his master's home. What he hadn't expected was for them to be going on horse. Damn. Lu Xun thought as his hand were yanked forward and then tied on to the saddle of the horse. Alright I'll just have to wait a little longer. Lu Xun told himself. He would get away just not right now.

When they got to his master's home he was immediately taken to the bath house, and the man who brought him here left Lu Xun with other attendants.

"Lord Zhang He." The attendant bowed before approaching the peacock warrior.

"So?" Zhang He rested his cheek on the back of his hand.

"He's here. Being cleaned up right now."

"Good. You may leave." Zhang He waved him off. Zhang He let his hair fall down, pooling around his hips. He ran a brush through it softly thinking of how fun it would be to have the beautiful ex-Wu officer here. Maybe life now wouldn't be so boring, but more importantly maybe no not maybe he would get the boy to join him in his bed willingly even if it took awhile.

(Author's Note: Yes it's a short chapter so you get to in one)

Chapter2) YOU?

Lu Xun frowned at the garments that these people seeing how they were Wei colored and well you get the idea. His wrist had been rebound after much struggling tight then before and now he was being led out again. Lu Xun was led into someone's bed chambers but there was no way he'd let them think he was nervous or scared.

"Mmmm… Blue doesn't suit you like red does." Lu Xun turned to glare at whom ever had bought him but shock came. The Wei general Zhang He was standing in the door way.

"YOU?" Lu Xun's voice held a bit of fear but mostly anger. Zhang He just tilted his head slightly before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh… well I'm a bit hurt you don't remember my name." Zhang He frowned sitting down on the edge of his bed looking Lu Xun over.

"Zhang He." Lu Xun hissed stepping away from him.

"Yes, so you do remember me." Zhang He. "Well I must say I'm glad you didn't die, beauty shouldn't just be discarded like it's nothing." Lu Xun just eyed the Wei warrior this was just perfect, now there was no way for him to get out and he'd probably be… He didn't want to think of what might come now. "Mmmm… You're so tense so… scare perhaps." Zhang He smiled when Lu Xun's eyes widen a little. "I swear I won't hurt you." Zhang He said standing up walking over to Lu Xun, who stepped back sucking in a deep breath. "I give you my word I won't hurt you." Zhang He said again walking around the smaller boy. The fact that he didn't trust the Wei officer was probably what kept him still till he felt Zhang He's hands on his shoulders. "Stand still." Zhang He order. Lu Xun gasped when he felt the hands start squeeze and rubbing the tension from his shoulders. Lu Xun started to relax as Zhang He's hand traveled along his back. Zhang He smiled to himself it would be very interesting to have Lu Xun around, and very promising. Zhang He seemed to find the spots where the most tension lied and eased it away to the point where Lu Xun was having trouble staying still and keeping quiet. Lu Xun was really starting to relax which was bad since he wanted to keep his guard up but finding it right now rather difficult. Zhang He licked his lips leading Lu Xun over to the dresser, before continuing the massage. Lu Xun gripped the edge of the dresser trying hard to stay still again and not make any sound. In truth ever so often a soft moan would escape his lips now whether or not he was aware of it. Zhang He smiled to see the boy's eyes closed and took the chance to move his hands closer to Lu Xun's sides but continued the massage. Zhang He move his hands around to feel the muscles on the other boy through the fabric. Lu Xun's eyes shot open and he tried to get away forgetting the dresser was in from of him.

"What are you doing?" Lu Xun shot a glare at the Wei general.

"I really don't have to answer that." Zhang He whispered still holding on to Lu Xun, but had loosened his hold. Lu Xun would come to him willingly and he was not going to have it any other way. After all there was nothing wrong with love between soldiers. "Now before you yell again I think of where you are and your position. I figure that the Wu tactision would know to be careful." Zhang He smirked, as Lu Xun looked down to the floor. "You still think I'll hurt you, don't you? Unless you try to run away or attack someone or something like that I will not hurt you." Zhang He stated again.

"I don't trust you." Lu Xun hissed at Zhang He.

"Fine but I'll telling you that it'd just be easier to." Zhang He shrugged walking over to his bed. Zhang He lent against his head board looking at Lu Xun. It would definitely be fun with him around as a play mate.

Author's Note: Hope you all like it! Third chapter coming soon I hope.


	2. I will not submit

Author's Note: Yeah! So glad someone liked it, and told me. You know its food for my muses when you people review though I will not demand them. Anyways here the third chapter and this story might be moved to M not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

WARNING: Yaoi. Man sex for though of you who don't know what Yaoi is. Lu Xun/Zhang He.

Chapter2b) I will not submit

Lu Xun hated it. He wasn't given any thing to do so it was boring. He had been given a room separate from Zhang He but he wanted to leave not be locked up here. He was still pacing trying to figure out what to do with this. With out accessible weapons he was at a disadvantage towards Zhang He and knowing that the Wei officer was his captor made things more complicated. He probably could over power a large number of the people who had looked at him, but all Zhang He would need is a brief moment to grab a weapon and the whole things ruined. He had to find some way to slip by him… or kill him. Lu Xun jumped when the door was opened. He glared at Zhang He, who was accompanied by a serving girl.

"Set it there." Zhang He told her and Lu Xun watched the girl set a tray of food on the small dresser in this room. "Still pouting I see." Zhang He shook his head, leaning against the wall. "You know you should be grateful things could've turned out worst."

"How?" Lu Xun muttered turning away from Zhang He. He was surprised when a hand grabbed him and quickly turned him around.

"Don't you ever turn your back to me." Zhang He hissed a little annoyed that the Wu officer would do something so rude. Lu Xun just stared at him. "If you continue to be like this you're going to make yourself tense again." Zhang He frowned, his fingers traveling under Lu Xun's chin. "And that wouldn't be good now would it Lu Xun." Lu Xun shivered at the way Zhang He had said his name, it was erotic yet deadly the way Zhang He spoke. "You shouldn't frown… It doesn't suit you." Zhang He whispered his face very close to Lu Xun's.

"You said you wouldn't do anything…" Lu Xun said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm not." Zhang He whispered again, and Lu Xun could feel his hot breath on his lips. Lu Xun wanted to move away but couldn't something just seemed to cut his control. But part of him was starting to think he didn't want to move. Lu Xun prayed Zhang He would back up already, instead of standing so close almost touching him but not.

"Will you do something else already?" Lu Xun yelled but Zhang He just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to do anything and you may not talk to me like that." Zhang He said but didn't seem angry or anything. Lu Xun just gulped tensing a bit more. "Lu Xun if you continue to tense up like that I may have to give you another massage." Zhang He smiled seductively, letting go of Lu Xun's chin. Zhang He moved away from Lu Xun and moved towards the door. "You should eat up." Zhang He smiled before leaving the room and shutting the door. Lu Xun clenched his fist in anger, and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn you." Lu Xun yelled. He looked at the food left for him before knocking it to the ground. "If you think I'll give in to you you're wrong!" Lu Xun yelled at the door. Lu Xun walked back over to the small bed and fell down on it.

Zhang He smiled to himself as an idea formed in his head. Leaving Lu Xun alone for a few days with no one talking to him just barely giving him attention should loosen Lu Xun up a little, hopefully. He would get the Wu officer to be more agreeable and that he was sure of.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like it. Next chapter will have a bit more action not much though.


	3. Bath Time

Author's note: I'm happy people like my story! Oh and this might get moved up to M just to let you people know.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!

WARNING: Yaoi. Lu Xun/Zhang He. They're so cute. And if you don't like then you the hell are you doing still reading this! Oh well flame me if you dare I don't' care. But reviews feed my muses so much better. Oh also a bit of violence.

Chapter3) Bath time

Lu Xun hated it he couldn't stand this for much longer. He hadn't seen the peacock general in so long, and the only time he did see anyone was when they came to take him to bath and when they left food for him. He clenched his fist and hit the wall. It might be crazy but he had to try to escape if only for his sanity. He wanted just some sort of attention after this past month that even Zhang He's company would do. Or was it that he wanted Zhang He's company…. NO! He wanted out of here and nothing else. He just would have to wait till they took him to bath today.

Zhang He laid down on his bed, Lu Xun was being quite stubborn not that he couldn't be as stubborn it was just boring waiting so long he wanted him to cave to say that it was alright to touch him. Zhang He licked his lips wondering if Lu Xun's skin felt as soft as it looked against the red fabric. He couldn't help but wonder what sorts of delicious sounds he could drag form Lu Xun in the heat of passion. Zhang He groaned, dragging a hand slowly across his chest. He had to stop thinking like this it was making it harder to follow through with his plan. Or maybe he just needed to push Lu Xun a little more. Zhang He smirked as a wonderfully delicious idea formed. He promised not to touch Lu Xun and that was it, and he had every intent of not speaking to him, but why not just make things a little awkward for him. Zhang He stood up and headed out towards the bath house, this would be wonderful. Lu Xun would be brought down to be bathed soon and all he'd have to do is dismiss the servants and take things from there.

Lu Xun looked up as the solders and servants came into his room his arms were roughly tied behind his back and he was forced out of the small room he'd been staying in, once again. He waited patiently till the solders let the servants take him down the hall. With out warning Lu Xun slammed into one of the servants and started to run.

"Guards stop him. He's getting away." One servant yelled.

Zhang He looked up from leaning against the wall at the commotion. His face hardened his anger as he raced out of the bath house and down the hall. He had warned Lu Xun not to try this but if he wanted to learn the hard way he would. The good thing about Lu Xun being dressed in red was he stuck out like a sore thumb and was all too easy for Zhang He to spot. He raced quietly after Lu Xun reaching out to grab him.

"Ah!" Lu Xun gasped in surprise when someone caught him and slammed him into the wall. For the first time in his stay here he was truly terrified of Zhang He and the anger in his eyes.

"My Lord."

"Just go. I can take care of things." Zhang He hissed. He wasn't in the mood to have servants and solders fluttering about him right now. "GO!" He yelled when they didn't leave fast enough for his taste. Zhang He stepped back a little and Crack! The back of Zhang He's hand wiped across Lu Xun's face stunning him for a second. Zhang He didn't even say anything before back handing Lu Xun once more. It was probably the worst thing to do see how he really didn't want to but he couldn't have Lu Xun running away. Zhang He didn't say anything else as he led Lu Xun back to the bath house. Once they were in there he undid the bindings and pushed Lu Xun towards the water. Zhang He shut the door and waited for Lu Xun to strip and get in. Lu Xun looked at Zhang He then back at the water as if Zhang He was mad. Lu Xun's face still stung from the attack earlier and didn't want to go through it again.

"Can't you leave?" Lu Xun yelled. He didn't want to strip down in front of Zhang He but he was a little worried what would happen if he didn't. Zhang He just stared at Lu Xun which confirmed that Zhang He had no plans of leaving. Closing his eyes Lu Xun turned away from Zhang He wishing he'd go away. That he'd never hit him that he would just let him go, but none of these were likely to happen. Taking in a shaky breath Lu Xun began to disrobe pray he wouldn't be hurt any more and that nothing would happen to him. Also the creepy silence was starting to well really get to him. At least when Zhang He used to talk he'd insure him he wouldn't hurt him… Unless he did something that needed to be punished. But still how long could this go on. Lu Xun quickly slid into the water once his clothes were gone hoping Zhang He would be happy and leave he was even more surprised and stunned when he saw Zhang he climb into the bath water. This couldn't be good but then again Zhang He didn't even come near him or look at him which for some reason made him feel bad like he had done something wrong but he hadn't! He had just tried to get back his freedom. Zhang He was facing away from him and the more this silent bath went on the more Lu Xun became frustrated. He shouldn't feel guilty and he was but he was also angry, and more importantly confused as to why he felt guilty. Lu Xun finally turned to look at Zhang He once more but this time he had to break the silence.

"Why won't you say something!" Lu Xun asked frustrated. Zhang He didn't even look at Lu Xun but did smile to him self wonder if he knew how cute he was being. Lu Xun clenched his fist under the water granted he didn't want to be struck again but then again the consequences could have been much worse he had partly expected to be whipped but wasn't… What kind of game was Zhang He playing; his actions confused him so much. Lu Xun turned his back on Zhang He having no clue that Zhang HE was now making his way over to Lu Xun. "HEY!" Lu Xun yelled as he was turned a round and held in place. Here it came, what ever Zhang He had planned to do to him, his eye shut tight, if only so he wouldn't see the nude Zhang He in front of him.

"You're tense again." Zhang He shook his head his dark brown moving with him. Lu Xun cracked his eyes opened when nothing happened and wish he hadn't. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he tried his hardest not to look down at Zhang He's toned body. Zhang He sighed and shook his head once more before turning Lu Xun around.

"What are you doing!" Lu Xun yelled trying to fight again, but stopped when Zhang He glared at him.

"Go over to the edge." Zhang He said softly, he hated the idea that Lu Xun was now a bit more weary of him but that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't tried to escape so he'd just have to show he nice when Lu Xun listens. Once they were over to edge Lu Xun gasped when he felt Zhang He's hands on his back once again, and like the first day they were working out all the tension. This time though Lu Xun let himself be lost just a little bit to the massage his head falling down and his bangs fell into his face Lu Xun moaned rather loudly as Zhang He quietly massaged him. Lu Xun was starting to relax again but the silence that hadn't really been broken by the talkative Zhang He was still uncomfortable. He didn't understand harsh then gentle talking then ignored also he still wasn't sure if Zhang He was through punishing him. The questions and silence were driving him mad.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lu Xun turned around fast yelling and shocking Zhang He with the sudden change. "Damn it say something. What are you planning? Why are you doing any of this?" The questions fell from Lu Xun's mouth with annoyance and anger under tones.

"What I'm planning is none of your concern first off, and I do believe I've covered that. My, my we certainly do listen well." Lu Xun felt a little relieved, to his confuse, and scared as he watched the sly grin cross Zhang He's face. Oh Zhang He would definitely have to fix that problem later. "Are you ready to be agreeable?" Lu Xun looked up at Zhang He startled and blushing. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Sure he had to bath him men in the past a lone bath during war wasn't really heard of especially when you first start out, but then why was it he felt so so he didn't know but he knew that Zhang He was the cause of it. If he agreed to go along then he might lose his chances of freedom but then again how much more of the creepy silence he could take.

"Fine." Lu Xun muttered looking away from Zhang He.

"Hmm, what's was that, I didn't quite catch it." Zhang He smiled grabbing Lu Xun's chin like he had done a while back. Their faces were so close but not touching and unlike before they were both naked in a bath.

"Fine." Lu Xun said trying to swallow the mysteries lump in his throat.

"Now then that wasn't so bad." Zhang He said but then he frowned. "Now then please don't try any more foolish things Lu Xun, that way you won't need to be struck anymore. "Zhang He leaned forward and whispered into his ear, and Lu Xun stiffened. Zhang He lightly brushed his lips against the cheek he had struck earlier before turning away from Lu Xun and leaving the bath. Lu Xun stood there in the water shocked, to shocked to turns his gaze away from Zhang He as he dressed and left, of course servants were sent in shortly after. Lu Xun quickly finished his bath and was glad to be back in the small room. He laid down on the bed and tried to get to sleep and ignore what had just happened but apparently Zhang He wasn't going to let him. How the hell Zhan He always manage to stay quiet and sneak up on him was beyond him, but he jumped as fingers ran their way up his arm.

"WHAT!"

"Tsk, tsk don't you yell at me, after all I own you." Zhang He smiled and Lu Xun tried his best to glare and move away from Zhang He. "My, my what am I going to do with you?" Zhang He asked taping a finger against his chin and Lu Xun that the worst was now going to come. "You still think I'm going to hurt." Lu Xun was a bit confused by what had been said then he thought Zhang He would surely do something else but didn't. "OH! I know how to fix that. I'll just have to keep you in my company at all times." Zhang He smiled evilly as he caressed Lu Xun's cheek once more. He wasn't objecting so why not push this a little farther, Zhang He mused as he once again brought his face only centimeters away form Lu Xun's. Zhang He got as close as he could with out letting his lips touch Lu Xun's giving him a chance to object or push him away but Lu Xun didn't. Lu Xun stiffened his eyes wide as Zhang He pressed his lips to his own, his hand holding his face in place. Zhang He plunged his tongue into the startled Lu Xun's mouth tasting him and deepening the right no one sided kiss. Finally Zhang He pulled back slowly, from the still shocked Lu Xun. Lu Xun went to yell once more but Zhang He pressed a finger to his lips.

"I doubt that your so naïve that you could tell what was coming and secondly I did give you time to say no but you didn't, lastly like I said earlier I will not touch you with out your consent." Zhang He said placing another light kiss on Lu Xun's bruised cheek before leaving. Lu Xun couldn't believe sure people around here gossiped about Zhang He but… He really was into men. OH God!

"Servant. I want Lu Xun moved back to my room with an extra bed." Zhang He ordered once he reached his room. Lu Xun now knew what was wanted of him, now all he had to do was persuade Lu Xun to come join him in bed, which would be a delicious task.

Author's Note: Hey a long chapter! YAY! Anyways thank yous to my lovely reviewers and please do review it lets me know what you think and it's muse food, also action to come just not much yet…. You know plot crap. Anyways next chapter soon.


	4. Words can hurt so much

Author's Note: Wow this has been some of the quickest updates in my history but hey it helps when people love it. thanks to those who read and review. Oh this chapter will probably be short then the last.

Disclaimer: still don't own them.

WARNING:YAOI! Well shonen ai for now.

Chapter4) Words can hurt so much

Lu Xun hadn't had dinner brought to him like usual instead a servant came and got him and led him to Zhang He's room. Zhang He was sitting on his bed waiting or so it looked like that to Lu Xun. Lu Xun saw the other bed and a nervous energy started to buzz inside him.

"Hello Lu Xun." Zhang He smiled getting off the bed and walking over to Lu Xun. "Hmm, It's good to see you're not petrified like usual." Zhang He smiled getting closer to Lu Xun but didn't touch him.

"What's going on?" Lu Xun asked, and Zhang He's smile widened.

"You're going to eat with me that's all." Zhang He said calmly his hot breath caressing Lu Xun's ear. Lu Xun swallowed and stepped away from Zhang He and glared at him. "Now follow me. And don't try anything." Zhang He ordered. Lu Xun didn't move until Zhang He turned back around from the door and glared back at him, even then he kept glaring at Zhang He. "If you keep glaring at me then you're not going to get food. You should be glad that you are getting food tonight considering the stunt you pulled. Mmm." Zhang He said walking over to Lu Xun's side. Lu Xun softened his glare but didn't stop, and he continued to pout. "Tsk, tsk if you want to be a definite slave I will play your game but.." Lu Xun gasped as Zhang He pushed him against the wall. "You won't like the degrading results." Zhang He said quite seriously.

"You said you wouldn't touch me you bastard!" Lu Xun hissed trying to hide the fact he was a little scared.

"Oh I won't… but it does mean I won't beat you if needed." Zhang He said before continuing towards the dining hall. The silence that had settled during the meal reminded Lu Xun of the one in the bath and what had happen, it made him very uncomfortable. He was relieved when dinner ended and he was taken back to the room. Lu Xun retreated back to the hard cot but it was no worse than the ones he had to use during the war. "Not to seem rude or anything but how did you get capture by slave traders? I figured you being a Wu officer wouldn't have been caught." Zhang He asked sitting on his bed facing Lu Xun his eyes soft and for once not predatory. Lu Xun didn't answer at first as he debated on whether or not to answer at all. It didn't make sense to spill your guts to your enemy.

"I was out for a few days after the battle I guess since before finding myself tied up and being sold was the battle."

"Hmmm. Well that's not fair is it they didn't even give you a chance to fight for your freedom." Zhang He said. "You know I'd prefer not to treat you as a slave…. Keeping slaves isn't something I would do."

"Than why the hell did you buy me!" Lu Xun yelled, Zhang He was just being a hypocrite now.

"I bought you because not one of those slobs that were looking at you that day deserved your presence. They were beneath you Lu Xun. I couldn't let someone so beautiful and honorable fall into their hands. Besides if you would stop the constant glaring and not try to run anymore then I promise you'll have more freedom." Zhang He said his eyes very soft but his voice firm. "Most people would have scarred you by now not caring for your grace and power on the battle field a grace you seemed to carry even off the battle field when you stop being so moody." Zhang He smiled lightly leaving Lu Xun shocked.

"It still doesn't change that you bought me! And you want me to trust you to believe you to roll over for you, you sicko! We're enemies! I hate you and that will never change! And I will not become some sex toy for the likes of you!" Lu Xun burst sick of hearing Zhang He tell him that if he's a bit more pleasant than he'll be fine. Zhang He looked a little surprised by the sudden out burst but still stay calm and collected. For some reason Lu Xun finally felt like he was getting a little power back after he yelled at Zhang He. Lu Xun felt pleased with himself since Zhang He had yet to comment on the out burst.

"I never asked or said you'd be a sex toy as you put it and I just want you to trust me because it makes it easier to be around and conversate with someone who doesn't think you'll stab them in the back Lu Xun. Also the wars over, we're not enemies. You're my slave." Zhang He's voice carried an angered tone and by the end had give into this anger but restrained himself from hitting Lu Xun. The last thing Lu Xun said echoed in his head as he left the room. He needed to clear his head and avoid the sight of the cute boy in his room right now. Another thing Zhang He couldn't shake was the fact that Lu Xun said he hated him. He had been hospitable with the exception of hitting Lu Xun and not speaking to him but those were necessary evils. Sure they had been enemies but the war was over, Lu Xun could be bitter about the war, but to say that he hated him. Zhang He couldn't shake it, and it hurt sure he had, had the intention of getting Lu Xun into his bed he wouldn't deny that but he was going used to teasing and having the smaller boy around, he was getting attached to him. For some reason he just had to get Lu Xun to like him now to tell him he didn't mean it. Zhang He weakly smiled, it was weird that three words from the Wu generals mouth could hurt him deeper then any other wound he had received.

Author's Note: Okay this one took a little longer then planned. It's was much more Zhang He angst then I planned to also I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter because it's well sappy and may seem like Zhang He's falling in love to fast but it's been in my mind a few weeks. So sorry again if you don't like but do tell me. Any review is good cause it feeds my muse.


	5. New Plan

Author's Note: Yeah thank you again to all my lovely reviewers you earned this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

WARNING: Yaoi, well shonen-ai still.

Chapter5) New plan

Lu Xun jumped when Zhang He slide quietly into the room, but he didn't seem like himself. Lu Xun didn't say anything Zhang He deserved what ever was bugging him that he was sure of. Zhang He slide into bed and never even looked at Lu Xun which made Lu Xun wonder what was really going on. Zhang He was always looking at him, with hungry eyes that always traveled up and down him. What did that man have planned now? Lu Xun turned away from Zhang He, he didn't care what Zhang He said his only option was escape. He wouldn't, no couldn't bend down and admit defeat to Zhang He. For some reason the silence was really starting to annoy him. Well not so much as annoy him but make him uneasy. Lu Xun looked over at Zhang He just to see if he was asleep…. He couldn't tell since Zhang He was facing away from him and curled up like some child, who had been yelled at and sent to their room, might do. Shifting a bit Lu Xun decided against trying to get away tonight and would escape later, when Zhang He wasn't expecting it. Yes it would be better to wait and let Zhang He think his attempts for freedom had subsided. As much as he didn't want to he probably should try and play nice with Zhang He just to throw him off even more. Content with his plan Lu Xun allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Lu Xun was a bit surprised to find himself wake up alone but the solitude didn't last as Zhang He came into the room his hair still wet from his bath.

"Morning…" Zhang He greeted but barely smiled. Lu Xun wasn't sure what was wrong with the Wei officer but it wasn't like it really matter to him….but if his plan were to work…

"Morning." He answered back trying his best to sound pleasant. Zhang He glanced at Lu Xun but turned away rather quickly. Lu Xun was really starting to get irritated by Zhang He's dead silence though what ever happened he probably deserved it wouldn't help him if Zhang He was acting all glum all the time. "What's with you?" Lu Xun shifted on the cot resting his elbow on his knee and chin on his hand. Zhang He glanced briefly at Lu Xun before looking away again. "Oh come on what the hell is bugging you!" Lu Xun said annoyed, how could he lower Zhang He's defenses if the guy wouldn't talk to him so he could gain his trust then run!

"Why are you talking to me? We're enemies remember!" Zhang He spat, his voice filled with anger and something else but it didn't matter. Wait enemies, the guy has been trying to be… Oh Zhang he was acting like this because of their conversation. Great now I have to apologize…. Why couldn't he be a drooling idiot, and make this easy! Lu Xun thought.

"Oh well um… I sorry."

"Hmph! OH I'm sure you are." Zhang He's pain started to take off in anger.

"Well I am!" Lu Xun yelled getting annoyed with Zhang He. "I didn't mean it okay!"

"Then you wouldn't have said it! You had to have meant some of it!" Zhang He shot back and stopped Lu Xun. The guy was definitely smart then he had guessed, and well it was a good argue meant and true.

"Well… What would you do! If your side had lost and you found your self to be the slave of one of our officers!" Lu Xun countered.

"I… Well I wouldn't have lashed out at them with such words when they've been being unnecessarily nice." Zhang He said turning away from Lu Xun once again. "I would be grateful to still have my life." Lu Xun swallowed why was Zhang He being difficult couldn't he just give up! But then again, Lu Xun guessed he could see where Zhang He was coming form but that wouldn't change his plan.

"Well… I really am sorry" Lu Xun said again, feeling a bit guilty now about last night why he didn't understand. "Well we are enemies… but I… I was mad okay! I'm sorry! Accept it or don't!" Lu Xun huffed folding his arms over his chest. Zhang He eyed Lu Xun it wasn't like he didn't want this sort of change in Lu Xun but it was to sudden he was planning something. He could see it in the way he acted. Might as well play along and have some fun with him. Zhang He smiled but Lu Xun couldn't see. He'd play Lu Xun's game and this time he'd cut straight to what he wanted. Zhang He walked over to Lu Xun's cot and knelt down in front of him. LU Xun stared at Zhang He recognizing the dangerous smile on his face.

"Prove it." Zhang He smiled.

"I told you!" Lu Xun yelled.

"Trust me." Zhang He said short and sweet.

"What?" Lu Xun asked confused.

"Trust me not to hurt you." Zhang He said getting so close to Lu Xun's face that their noses touched.

"… um…. Alright." Lu Xun gulped losing his voice fast out of fear.

"I'll hold you to that." Zhang He whispered into Lu Xun's ear licking the rim of it and causing Lu Xun to stiffen. "Ah, you're not trusting me." Zhang He smiled, and Lu Xun forced himself to relax. "Good boy. Now go to the bath house, oh and before you think about running away there are guards waiting to escort you." Zhang He briefly nuzzling his nose in Lu Xun's hair. Oh yes he would make the boy regret ever thinking of running away again, and convince him to join him in bed. That's it! Zhang He smiled. As Lu Xun left the room, true the pain still lingered but how could he pass up this opportunity. Yet Lu Xun's declaration of hate still burned in his mind, he had to change Lu Xun's mind. He just had to.

Author's Note: okay I hope you guys likely.


	6. Hit me

Author's Note: YEAH! For reviewers! You feed my muses.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em.

WARNING: Still shonen-ai.

Chapter6) Hit me.

Lu Xun slide into the bath water, then taking a deep breath dropped underneath the surface. He came back lightly rubbing his ear where Zhang He had licked as if trying to gently clean in. Zhang He had taken the bait just like he thought he would, but something wasn't right. Grabbing some of the soap left out for him Lu Xun began to clean himself thinking of ways to avoid Zhang He's demand of trusting him. Zhang He had to have something planned… Most likely it would be something that would trick him into giving him permission to touch. No he'd never agree to let Zhang He touch him, and as long as he maintained maybe some distance…

"Damn you Zhang He!" Lu Xun sighed frustrated. Maybe if he let Zhang He go and have what he wanted, it would make escape much easier if Zhang He believe that he wanted to stay… No he couldn't do! He wouldn't sleep with Zhang He there was no way. Part of him wanted to melt into the water or wished he had died like the others… Had they died? He didn't know maybe some others had gotten away. He needed to know, if they… he just needed to know. Climbing out of the bath Lu Xun toweled off and got dressed, he was partly creped out by the outfit left for him. Even though Zhang He said that red looked better on him he didn't think that he'd have something that looked like his old clothes made for him. What creped him out was how close it was to the original, it was scary and yet… some how admirable how much Zhang He paid attention to on the battle field. Tossing the thought aside Lu Xun headed towards the door where the guards were waiting for him. Unlike Zhang He they weren't scared to be rough, Lu Xun was pretty sure they were rough on purpose. He was lead to a garden, which he hadn't seen since his stay here. It wasn't long before he saw Zhang He sitting on a bench just staring off into the garden. Lu Xun stumbled forward as the guards pushed him then left. Of course Zhang He had seen him stumble and was shaking his head.

"You can come and sit down if you want." Zhang He said glancing back at Lu Xun. Lu Xun moved over to where Zhang He was but didn't sit down, because he knew that if he did Zhang He might molest him again. It was silent till Zhang He chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny!" Lu Xun asked.

"You. You're more scared of me then of the guards that push you around…. Now why might that be?" Zhang He said the predatory look in his eyes shining clearly. Lu Xun gulped watching as Zhang He walked over to him trailing a hand up his arm and across his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lu Xun said looking away from Zhang He's eyes.

"Oh I think you do know… And then I guess then I should know the answer, mmm?.." Zhang He stood in front of Lu Xun tipping his face up towards his own. Zhang He leaned in closer to Lu Xun's face smirking. "You think I'll rape you. No matter how many times I've told you I won't you still think that don't you?" Zhang He backed away with a playful hurt look on his face. "What can I do to convince you that I won't… Hmmm what can I do?" Zhang He smiled as he thought and Lu Xun just stood there not sure if he wanted to say anything. "Oh I know." Zhang He said grabbing Lu Xun's wrist. "Follow me!" Zhang He order and Lu Xun followed though he didn't have much choice since Zhang He had his wrist. Great what's Zhang He planning. Zhang He had nailed one of the fears he had of staying here, and that was that he'd get raped… It wasn't an experience he'd wish on any one… even Zhang He. Zhang He led him to his room, and once they were in he shut the door. Once again they were alone in Zhang He's room, with the door shut. Zhang He smiled to himself as he locked the door and prepared for what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" Lu Xun demanded.

"Nothing than will harm you." Zhang He said as he let his hair down. "Go ahead hit me." Zhang He held his arms out to the sides, Lu Xun's jaw dropped. What the hell! Lu Xun's mind screamed. What ever Zhang He was planning… well no planning might be giving him to much credit know, Zhang He was just plain insane! It was the only rational explaination. What am I waiting for! He told me to hit him! Lu Xun clenched his fist and moved forward but stopped.

"What's the catch? I hit you then you rape me!" Lu Xun yelled.

"No… No catch. I'm just trying to show you that I don't me you any harm… And what better way to get the through to you then to trust you with my health… If you truly want to kill me there's a dagger in the dresser drawer." Zhang He said quite seriously, and Lu Xun's eyes widened. Here was his chance… but what after he killed Zhang He. He'd be chased down and killed himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't hit him. Lu Xun clenched his fist moving closer to Zhang He. Lu Xun wanted to hit him, to beat him down to take that dagger and drive it into his heart and kill him! Yet he… he couldn't… No Had could and he had to it was the least this bastard had coming to him.

"No one will come in?" Lu Xun asked looking back over to the drawer.

"No… unless I call them they are not to come in plus the door is locked." Zhang He said as calm as ever. Lu Xun looked back at Zhang He then to the drawer, and moved towards the drawer taking out the dagger.

Author's Note: Haha I'm evil… and really tired been up all night so I'm going to take a nap then I'll write the next chapter. But still tell me what you think it feeds my muses. Bye bye.


	7. Soft confessions

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed and read the last chapter I know your dying to know what Lu Xun's going to do well here you go.

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN 'EM!

Warning: Shonen-ai. Oh and if this fic just happens to disappear from t for teens that mean that the next chapter has bumped it up and it most likely will. Okay so after this update this fic will probably be in M! That means that things are going to get a bit more sexual and if you don't like that then stop reading this fic after this chapter. (Wow that's a long warning.)

Chapter7) Soft confessions

LU Xun didn't understand why he was shaking as he walked towards Zhang He. Lu Xun stared at Zhang He with a cold expression as he shoved Zhang He against the wall placing the dagger right along side his face.

"You are a complete idiot!" Lu Xun laughed half heartedly. "Telling your captive where a dagger was then telling them that they could get away with killing you! You're asking to die!" Lu Xun laughed. Zhang He really had to have had a death wish, from the way the guy used to go into battle to right now.

"Maybe, but you said earlier we're not enemies or were you just trying to sweet talk me so you could try and escape again the minute I thought I had won?" Zhang He asked acting as if the blade wasn't there. Lu Xun couldn't believe it. Zhang He the idiot who ran into the middle of a group of enemy soldier who told him where a weapon was so he could kill him wasn't an idiot? It didn't make sense… He had to have a death wish. But why?... Not that it mattered.

"So if you knew what I was planning then why tell me where to find a dagger?" Lu Xun asked tapping the flat part of the blade against Zhang He's cheek.

"That's none of your business but think Lu Xun. Do you have any idea what's outside? Wei! Not Wu. Wei. And you're an official from Wu whether the wars over or not. You'll be killed, maybe even humiliated before your death. You have no place to go. You're trapped and no one will help you! NO one! They'll do what they please till they've had enough of torturing you then they'll leave you for death." Zhang He said his voice cracking a few times, anger that wasn't really clear to whom it was directed at was also in his voice. Lu Xun stared again shocked by what Zhang He had said. "I told you already I bought you because no else deserves you and because you don't deserve what they'd put you through."

"So you're saying you think I'm not clever enough to escape Wei? Is that it." Lu Xun asked it was just easier to ignore the rest of what Zhang He might have been saying it was the only way.

"No I'm not yet what if you did get caught." Zhang He asked. "What would you do?"

"I don't need to answer that because I'm going to succeed!"

"Then do it! Kill me and run far away and find your freedom!" Zhang He yelled his voice shaking his eye locked with Lu Xun's. Lu Xun pulled the dagger back away from Zhang He's face and prepared to drive it into the man's heart, yet Zhang He kept the same expression. Zhang He flinched hissing in pain as the dagger cut his shoulder.

"No… I'm not going to ever do what you want me to!" Lu Xun said dropping the dagger to the floor and walking over to his cot. Zhang He lightly touched the new wound to see how bad it was and it wasn't that bad at all. He didn't even bother to pick up the knife as he headed towards the door. "HEY!" Lu Xun yelled rushing over to the knife then towards Zhang He. "Who said you could leave yet! I have question for you!" Lu Xun yelled.

"And what makes you think I'd answer them hmm? The way you're acting I'd never tell you anything." Zhang He said, praying that his voice had stopped shaking, and wished Lu Xun would let him go. He needed to freshen up a bit. Lu Xun did notice that unlike a few moments ago Zhang He wouldn't even look at him, he had to know something of either what would happen to him…. But that didn't matter right? What would they do kill him?

"Is anyone besides me from Wu alive?" Lu Xun asked.

"I don't think so… If they were you probably wouldn't be here."

"What? Why?" LU Xun demanded.

"Never mind." Zhang He said. "Now please I'd either like to go to sleep or preferably bath if you don't mind." Zhang He said and Lu Xun lowered the knife, but not so much because Zhang He had asked as to the fact he really could be the only survivor. "I'll see you in a bit Lu Xun." Zhang He said leaving the room and leaving Lu Xun to his thought. Lu Xun numbly walked over to the cot and placed his head in his hands. Every one of them dead?... But then again Zhang He said he didn't think so but what of the second part. Damn all his friends the people who had become closer than anyone else. All were dead. Lu Xun let out a soft cry as he realized it was truly over no hope anywhere even if he were to kill Zhang He what was the point, now.

After a nice long soak Zhang He returned to the room, in a much better state then before. He paused outside the door hearing the soft whimper like cries. Slowly Zhang He opened the door to see Lu Xun curled up in a tight ball on the cot crying very softly in his sleep. Zhang He knew Lu Xun would probably yell at him again, for trying to comfort him but he didn't care right now. Picking up the dagger and hiding it again Zhang he then walked over to where Lu Xun lie asleep. Lu Xun woke up slightly as he felt himself being lifted off of the cot. He vaguely made out Zhang He's but when he did he stiffened this was it, his worst nightmare, coming true. Zhang He laid him down on his bed and began to stroke his cheek.

"Shhhhhh…. It's alright." Zhang He cooed, somehow making Lu Xun relax just a little. "I wouldn't never let anything that happened to me happen to some one as admirable as you Lu Xun." Zhang He whispered softly before covering Lu Xun up with blankets and lying next to him. Zhang He continued to stroke and whisper soft promises to Lu Xun till he himself fell a sleep leaving Lu Xun pondering what he meant by all the soft promises. Lu Xun turned over so he could see Zhang He, and it surprised him how sad and bothered he looked while he slept. Closing his eye Lu Xun forced his mind to think of nothing and tried to get some sleep even though things were really starting to bother him. Yet it wasn't annoyance so much as worry and… pity?

Author's Note hope you like it. Next chapter will most likely move this story to M for Mature and that's where it was be if it does happen. So if this story randomly disappears don't worry the rating just went higher.


	8. Good God!

Author's Note: Yes it's official if you found this fic then you know. This chapter is M! And the fic had moved to M… Obviously. Oh and for the purpose of plot I'm going to make some of the Wei officers into jerks and well go out on a limb on Zhang He's past oh and not all of the Wei officers will be jerks just some.

Disclaimer. Don't own them. End of that story!

WARNING: This chapter as talk of masturbation! Also more Zhang He trying to get with Lu Xun and…. Well you'll have to read. So if you don't want to read that then leave!

Chapter8) Good God!

Lu Xun rolled over he was just starting to wake up and heard something like moaning. Lu Xun held his eyes close tightly as he tried to block out the moaning noise. Finally having enough of the noise and figuring he should get up anyways. Cracking open an eye and turning to face the sound, Lu Xun eyes widened. He quickly shut them and tried to act like he was still asleep and just rolling over again as he turned away. He couldn't believe it. Lu Xun pulled the blankets over his head trying to forget what he saw and block out the sound. Yet the image of Zhang He leaning back in that chair legs spread his shirt pushed up and his hand stroking… Lu Xun felt the heat rise to his face and he closed his eyes tighter trying to block it out. He stayed hidden under the blankets even after he heard the door to the room open and close. Damn it why did Zhang He have to…! Right there in the same room he was in! Lu Xun opened his eyes and peered out seeing if the coast was clear and thankfully it was. Lu Xun crept out of the bed and stretched out. Yet the image of earlier just wouldn't leave him alone… And there was something almost…. NO! Stop! Bad thoughts! Lu Xun shook his head trying desperately to clear it, which was really hard.

Zhang He entered the bath house but paused. He should have Lu Xun brought down since he knew the young general was awake. Going back to the entrance and tracking down a servant he ordered them to go and bring Lu Xun to the bath house.

Lu Xun wasn't surprised when the guards came to fetch him but was surprised when they left him in the bathhouse with Zhang He. Of all the times to chose to bath with him! Lu Xun swallowed hard staying close to the door.

"Oh come now Lu Xun! I've already seen you naked once before." Zhang He smiled. Okay now Lu Xun knew something was up from the death wish ways of last night back to the cheerful mood. Zhang He was hiding something. Lu Xun looked down at his clothes than back at Zhang He. "Look either you take them off and get in or I'll do it for you!" Zhang He said quite sternly. Lu Xun swallowed once more before stripping out of his garments and climbing into the bath. Zhang He made his way over to Lu Xun.

"Come on now what has you so tense?" Zhang He asked, yet today he didn't move to massage Lu Xun.

"Never mind." Lu Xun said looking away from Zhang He, a blush staining his cheeks. Zhang He tilted his head to the side smiling at Lu Xun's sudden bashfulness.

"What's wrong Lu Xun?" Zhang He asked placing his hands on Lu Xun's shoulders but kept a fair amount of distance.

"N-nothing." Lu Xun manage shaking just a bit but the reasons why confused him. He was shaking cause he was scared of Zhang He finding out he saw him masturbating and he was scared of… the fact he just might not hate Zhang He after all…

"Mmmm. I think you're lying to me." Zhang He smiled turning Lu Xun around. Lu Xun tried his hardest not to look down at Zhang He wet body and wasn't doing very well. It didn't help that Zhang He's hair was clinging to his body. Lu Xun swallowed hard and tried to fight the blush that wanted to spread across his face. All he could think of was Zhang He touching himself and that was wrong!

"No I'm not!" Lu Xun argued backing away from Zhang He and right into the edge of the bath.

"I think you are." Zhang He smiled seductively, placing a hand on each side of Lu Xun trapping him. "I think you like what see." Zhang He smiled. "And I think your absolutely adorable when you're blushing." Lu Xun's eyes went wide and the blush he wanted to hide had covered his face. "You are too cute." Zhang He smiled leaning in just a bit. Lu Xun wanted to climb out and run away to a nice secluded corner and figure out why this was happening to him. "I'm going to kiss you… You can stop me but if you don't." Zhang He's smiled turn to a more mischievous one as moved close to Lu Xun their face's just centimeters apart, but Lu Xun didn't move. Lu Xun stiffed as Zhang He brought their lips together yet Lu Xun couldn't stop it. In fact he leaned into the kiss wanting more? No but yes…. Oh god why was Zhang He doing this to him… What was Zhang He doing to him, he said he'd kiss him but he could stop him… So why couldn't he stop him… The thoughts continued to cross Lu Xun's mind but were soon tossed aside as soon as Zhang He's tongue dipped into his mouth. Lu Xun didn't know what to do, he wanted to pull away and yet he wanted more. Finally Zhang He pulled back leaving both of them panting slightly.

"Please don't… I…" Lu Xun pleaded but he wasn't truly sure what he was pleading against.

"It's all right. I won't." Zhang He smiled caressing Lu Xun's face. Zhang He kissed Lu Xun's forehead before climbing out of the bath. Lu Xun's blushed as he as watched Zhang He get out and towel himself off. "When you're done I'll be waiting for you." Zhang He smiled winking at Lu Xun before leaving. Lu Xun blushed looking down at the water. After staying in just for a more minutes trying to figure out what was going through his head to no avail, Lu Xun decided to get out dry off and get dressed.

"Zhang He?..." Lu Xun peered out of the bath house and stared back to the room he shared with Zhang He if only because the other end was being guarded.

"Lu Xun? Looking for me." Zhang He whispered coming up behind him. Lu Xun spun around in surprise ready to yell at Zhang He when a servant girl came running towards them.

"Lord Zhang He! Um you have a guest Lord Zhang He." The servant girl bowed.

"All right." Zhang He sighed. "Lu Xun I'll be right back." Zhang He smiled and head down the hall to meet his guest. Lu Xun watched for a moment before running after Zhang He and ignoring the serving girl's protests. When Lu Xun reached the corner Zhang He pushed him back against the wall.

"You can't follow!" Zhang He said a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Why not!" Lu Xun demanded.

"Hush please Lu Xun! Please just wait here Lu Xun." Zhang He said quickly caressing Lu Xun's face before disappearing around the corner again. Lu Xun peered around the corner watching Zhang he talking with another Wei officer.

"Well Zhang He, how you been?" Pang De asked smirking.

"Oh how very kind of you to ask and I've been fine." Zhang He answered his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now to what do I owe this visit?"

"Some of the soldiers reported that they saw Lu Xun a Wu officer up for sale." Pang De smirked, eyeing Zhang He.

"Oh well what does that have to do with your visit?" Zhang He asked tilting his head to the said, he'd become pretty good at hiding fear and pain because of his past and this was one of those times to uses this skill.

"Well rumor has it you took a slave even though you don't like slaves and that this slave is Lu Xun." Pang De said firmly forcing Zhang He to step back if only so the man wasn't so close to him. "You know what the orders are if we find any of the surviving Wu or Shu officers, Zhang He. They are to be brought to Sima Yi and Cao Cao where they'll be dealt with."

"You mean killed." Zhang He said grimly, and Lu Xun couldn't watch anymore. So that's what Zhang He had meant but at the same time Lu Xun knew there was something else that would happen if he were handed over but he wasn't sure what but he was sure that Zhang he knew what it was. "Now do you really think I'd keep something from Cao Cao after all I've been taught by the other soldiers and officers!" Zhang He asked.

"For your sake I hope not! Good bye Zhang He." Pang De spat before turning to leave. Zhang He stood there for a few seconds before looking back in the direction he knew Lu Xun was hiding in.

"Come on out Lu Xun. I know you're there." Zhang He smiled. Lu Xun walked out into the opening hesitantly.

"Where's the other guy?"

"Gone thankfully." Zhang He smiled walking over to Lu Xun.

"Why didn't you tell him I was here?" Lu Xun asked.

"I already told our why. I'm not going to let anything that happened to me happen to you." Zhang He said placing his hands on Lu Xun's shoulders.

"Fine but what did he mean by the comment about surviving Wu and Shu officers! You told me the rest of my comrades were dead!"

"NO! I didn't I said I think they are." Zhang He said. "Look Lu Xun I can't imagine what it must be likes to lose your comrades but please, don't accuse me of lying." Zhang He said sadly. "Now come I don't know about you but I'd like some breakfast." Zhang He smiled. Lu Xun stared at Zhang He before following.

"Please then tell me the truth do you think others are still alive?" Lu Xun pleaded and Zhang He felt so sad as he looked at Lu Xun's expression.

"To be honest I think there are, but I think fate might have been kinder if she let them die on the battle field." Zhang He sighed. "Death wouldn't be the only thing waiting for them at the hands of Sima Yi and the other men they'd be surrounded by…. Even if Sima Yi is new to that circle." Zhang He said looking away from Lu Xun.

"What happened that makes you think that they'd deal a fate worst than death!" Lu Xun demanded.

"Because!" Zhang He yelled and felt like he would cry but didn't. "I wasn't always on Cao Cao side Lu Xun…. Just keep that in mind." Zhang He sighed and Lu Xun wasn't satisfied but decided not to press it.

Author's Note: Next chapter I'll go into more of what I decided to do with Zhang He and Lu Xun will warm up to him finally.


	9. Tell Me

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay I was pretty depressed and my muse died for a little so sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: I want them I want them!... But I don't own them. (Tear)

WARNING: This chapter has man sex…. Towards the end if you are reading for plot then you may skip it. Also know that there will be more talk of rape…. Oh and of course just cause I want to say it one more time YAOI!

Chapter9) Tell me

The morning had gone by so slowly and the slight tension was starting to get at both Lu Xun and Zhang He. So Zhang He had gone out to the garden thinking on what he should do. He couldn't turn Lu Xun over to Sima Yi that was final but if Pang De came back and saw Lu Xun or knew he had him then they both would pay. Yet he couldn't just let Lu Xun go part of it was selfish reasoning but the other reason was that they sat in the middle Wei territory there were no other Wu officers…. Or were there? How could he ask the other with out raising suspicion?... Zhang He smiled to himself he just how to get the answers he wanted, though normally he'd go to Zhen Ji she was to close to their emperor for his taste right now, so he'd just have to talk to Xu Huang. Yet he could talk with him later. Zhang he rested his head against the tree he was leaning against letting his mind drift away from his troubles. He smiled softly to himself he knew, Xu Huang would help him after all he had in the past, even when he was being stupid. Zhang He jumped a little surprised by the sound of foot steps Lu Xun come out into the garden obviously looking for him but didn't want to be found.

Lu Xun up till this point had been arguing with himself, for part of him was really taking to Zhang He. He was crushing on him hard, his enemy and yet right now his protector. It amazed him that Zhang He was choosing him over the Lord he had served for the war, the side he was on.

"What can I do for you Lu Xun?" Zhang He smiled almost seeing the blush that probably crossed Lu Xun's face.

"What makes you think I came out here looking for you!" Lu Xun said walking out from his stop and closer to Zhang He. Zhang He chuckled to himself Lu Xun was being absolutely adorable in the way he denied what he was doing.

"If that's what you say." Zhang He said.

"Well it's true!" Lu Xun argued pouting a little. Lu Xun looked over at Zhang He wanting so badly to ask why the hell he was so bothered by his past… But it wasn't his place that's what someone close to you would do and he wasn't close to Zhang he or was he?... NO! Definitely not close with Zhang He. But he wanted to be close… What! Where the hell did that come from no he didn't' want to be close! Lu Xun closed his eyes hoping his cheeks weren't red as he battled with himself trying to tell himself he didn't like Zhang He.

"Lu Xun I have an idea if you're up for it." Zhang He smiled and Lu Xun looked petrified again. "I was wondering if you wanted to spar." Zhang He said shaking his head why did Lu Xun always have to get the wrong idea?

"Sparring?" Lu Xun looked over at Zhang He in interest.

"Yes sparring." Zhang He smile. "No weapons though, just hand to hand combat."

"Fine." Lu Xun smiled.

"Then come on." Zhang He smiled taking Lu Xun down to a place with a large clearing. Once down there Zhang He walked to the opposite side of Lu Xun. Zhang He and Lu Xun began to circle each other carefully getting closer, Zhang He was first to lung throwing a quick punch Lu Xun's way which was easily blocked.

"Hey! Be serious! I thought you respected me." Lu Xun spat, for the first time he thought he might have fun but Zhang He wasn't even trying with that first pathetic attempt.

"Alright." Zhang He laughed in all honesty he had meant the only thing to be a game a joke but if Lu Xun seriously wanted to spar then fine. It was almost like a well practiced dance once they began. Dodging, blocking, and trying to land a blow on the other to take them down and claim victory. Smiles rose to both their faces, this was one thing both of them could agree on that was fun, for now at least. Lu Xun was loving it, the challenge was nice and he'd be able to beat Zhang he and rub it in his face when this was down. An opening appeared and it was taken. Lu Xun and Zhang He hit the ground, with Lu Xun on top pinning his hands up by his head. Zhang He's eyes went wide and out of instinct he rough fully threw Lu Xun off him and pinned his hands above his head squeezing his wrist hard.

"OW! Zhang He stop!" Lu Xun yelled and Zhang He snapped back letting go of Lu Xun's wrist.

"Lu Xun… I'm sorry…." Zhang He said shaking a little as he backed off Lu Xun and disappeared back into his home.

"Zhang!" Lu Xun called after him. Frowning Lu Xun followed Zhang He inside. "Zhang He!... Zhang He?" LU Xun ran to catch up to Zhang He.

"Lu Xun I'm sorry, for that." Zhang He smiled weakly stopping when Lu Xun touched his shoulder.

"It's my fault."

"How! You didn't know wha…." Zhang He stopped. He didn't want to seem like a whiny little kid too Lu Xun nor did he want to talk about it.

"Know what?" Lu Xun asked eyeing Zhang He. "Tell me."

"I can't." Zhang He snapped, before apologizing quickly and tried to walk off again.

"Zhang He stop!" Lu Xun yelled catching Zhang He's arm. He wanted to know what was bugging Zhang He and…. Comfort him?... He did want to comfort Zhang He, he wanted to be closer. Zhang He was about to say something else but Lu Xun didn't want to hear it. Reaching up Lu Xun quickly and cautiously pressed his lips to Zhang He's but pulled back before he could react. Zhang He stood there mouth slightly opened staring at the flush and embarrassed Lu Xun. "Don't apologize again, or say anything stupid." Lu Xun smiled softly looking away from Zhang He. Zhang He slide one hand underneath Lu Xun's chin tilting his face up towards his own.

"I won't." Zhang He smiled pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss, even if it was out in the middle of the hall way. "Come I'm sure you're hungry." Zhang He smiled. Lu Xun didn't say anything but followed he was to caught up in trying to figure out why he had kissed Zhang He…Well he knew why but he was Zhang He's slave!... But Zhang He didn't want him to be a slave… He wanted Lu Xun as a companion, and more… He wanted it to be more. He wasn't sure when he came to this reasoning… but it's hard not to when the person looking out for you is placing a lot on the line just to protect you, they freak out when they realize they hurt you but you were sparring! Lu Xun had truly never looked into love in the past with the war taking up all his time, even if the other guys laughed and said he was missing out. Lu Xun frowned at the thought of his comrades. How many were dead who still lived, would he see them again?

"Lu Xun are you alright?" Zhang he asked surprising Lu Xun a bit.

"I'm fine." Lu Xun said. "Just hoping my comrades are alright." Lu Xun frowned. Zhang He wrapped an arm around him and pulling him close, hushing him and telling everything would be alright.

"Come on, now let's go eat." Zhang He smiled.

"Zhang He why are you choosing to protect me instead of siding with your side." Lu Xun asked, yet again.

"Lu Xun, it's because well frank I like you a lot more than several people on my side. Lu Xun I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you. That's the truth." Zhang He caressed Lu Xun's face. Lu Xun smiled ducking his head, so Zhang He hopefully wouldn't see it.

-------------------------------(Pacing of time. Well not to much just to dinner.)---------------------------------------------------

Zhang He took another sip off the wine smiling at Lu Xun who was giggling softly. They had been drinking the wine for awhile and Lu Xun was sure he was a bit drunk. Lu Xun was also sure that he was blushing under the stare Zhang He was giving him.

"Mmmm, you're so beautiful." Zhang He smiled, caressing Lu Xun's face.

"Stop it." Lu Xun blushed, in truth he didn't want Zhang He to stop but he was scare where this might take him. Zhang He didn't say anything he was cocked his head to the side studying Lu Xun for a second before the smile returned.

"Come on let's go back to my room. You're so tense." Zhang He smiled, pulling Lu Xun to his feet. Lu Xun's heart pounded against his chest, he was drunk to a degree and so was Zhang He. What if Zhang He broke his promise! There where to many what if…. "Why are you frowning?" Lu Xun's head snapped up to look at Zhang He.

"Uh… I-I.. Um…." He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You worry too much… You think to much stop thinking." Zhang He smiled pulling Lu Xun towards his bed. "Come here…. And trust me." Zhang He said motioning for Lu Xun to come to him. Lu Xun crawled across the bed over to Zhang He. "Turn around." Zhang He said in a soft whisper that made Lu Xun shudder. Lu Xun did as he was told a little nervous till Zhang He's hands gently landed on his shoulders and slowly began to massage him. A soft moan escaped Lu Xun's lips as Zhang He's hands moved over him relaxing him. Lu Xun's turned his head quickly when Zhang He pulled him to him. "It's alright, I won't do anything you don't want." Zhang He smiled. Lu Xun nodded not being able to pull his gaze from Zhang He's eye. He wasn't sure if it was the wine but he did want something to happen!... He just wasn't sure what. Zhang He rested his chin on top of Lu Xun's head wrapping his arms around Lu Xun and holding him close. Sliding a hand up to Lu Xun's shoulder Zhang He turned him around, and lightly pressed their lips together. Lu Xun tensed for a second as Zhang He ran his tongue over Lu Xun's lips, but slowly he opened his mouth. Lu Xun couldn't help but lean his body in towards Zhang He's as they kissed. Their tongues rubbed and tangled, tasting each other and the wine. Zhang He finally pulled away panting for air a faint smile on his lips. Zhang He placed a kiss on Lu Xun's check before trailing kisses down Lu Xun's jaw bone then down his neck.

"Zhang He?" Lu Xun's asked in a soft nervous shaky voice and Zhang He began nipping. Licking, and sucking on his neck in one spot. "Zhang He!" Lu Xun moaned, pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Zhang He asked pouting slightly.

"We're drunk." Lu Xun said softly looking away.

"Yes… But it does mean I'll hurt you." Zhang He smiled reassuringly. "Beside if you want me to stop I will. Promise just tell me." Zhang He purred burying his nose in Lu Xun's hair.

"O-okay." Lu Xun said relaxing against Zhang He. He still wasn't sure about this but he didn't want Zhang He to let him go. Zhang He smiled bringing their mouths together for a quick kiss.

"I promise to go slow, and stop if you want me to." Zhang He murmured against Lu Xun's lips his hands wandering down to the edge of his shirt. Lifting it over Lu Xun's shirt over his head Zhang He discarded it onto the floor. Lu Xun didn't know what to do, for what felt like the first time in his life. He'd never done anything like this with anyone. It felt strange but good and he didn't want Zhang He to stop touching him. He watched as Zhang He's fingers ran and traced over his chest and stomach playing with the hem of his pants. "Now let's see what you like." Zhang He mumbled before pressing his lips to Lu Xun's cheek and started trailing kisses down his neck. Zhang He continued to travel down catching one of Lu Xun's nipples. Lu Xun arched back voices his surprise and pleasure. Lu Xun couldn't believe how good it felt, as Zhang He flicked his tongue out against his nipple. Zhang He smiled to himself as Lu Xun moaned. He sucked, and nipped lightly at Lu Xun's nipple, while teasing the other one with his fingers. He wanted to make sure Lu Xun felt only pleasure right now and wanted to show him that he only wanted to make him feel good. Finally Zhang He released the harden nub and resumed his trail of kisses downwards. Zhang He lapped at Lu Xun's navel enjoying the lushes sounds he was drawing from the smaller man. Finally Zhang He stopped with teasing the beauty below him and lowered his mouth close to Lu Xun's sex. Lu Xun whimpered as his hands clutched the blankets he should stop this now but he didn't want to. Everything felt so good and his body was definitely showing how much he enjoyed this. Lu Xun's eyes shot opened and he cried out his pleasure when Zhang He finally wrapped his mouth over his sex. Lu Xun tried to lift his hips as a reacts but Zhang He's hands held him in place.

"Zhang He… OH!" Lu Xun moaned, he didn't really know what to do. Not once had he ever done anything like this. Finally Lu Xun let go of the blankets and his shaky hand wove them selves into Zhang He's hair. Lu Xun could hold back the moans and gasps in response to Zhang He's warm mouth. Zhang He bobbed up and down Lu Xun's delicious sex, sucking on it harder trying to draw more sounds from the smaller man beneath him. "Ah Zhang He…..OOOHHH!" Lu Xun's cried in pleasure closing his eyes he was so close, so hard. "ARGH!" Lu Xun almost shot up when Zhang He's mouth left his sex. "YOU!" Zhang He pressed a finger to Lu Xun's lips silencing him.

"My wonderful Lu Xun, I wanted to do something else… But if you don't want to I'll finish you off." Zhang He said.

"What?" Lu Xun asked not quite getting what Zhang He was asking since all his mind could really grasp was the need for completion.

"I want to take you…" Zhang He said staring into Lu Xun's eyes, but Lu Xun only answered with a confused look. "I want to take you up the ass." Zhang He said be totally blunt and making Lu Xun's entire body tense. "If you don't want it I won't but it can be very enjoyable." Zhang He explained lightly caressing Lu Xun's face.

"I-I…. I-I can't." Lu Xun finally manage feeling really bad since Zhang He was doing so much for him and was well at least tell him what he wanted to do instead of just doing it. "I-I'm sorry but I…."

"Shhhh. It's alright. I understand." Zhang He cooed pulling Lu Xun close for a quick embrace before slowly shifting his eyes back down to Lu Xun's hard sex. "Now then I just can't leave you like this… Do you want me to go back to what I was doing?" Zhang He asked teasingly, running a finger along the bottom of Lu Xun's hard sex.

"Please!" Lu Xun gasped lifting his hips up, trying his hardest not to whimper. Zhang He answered him by flicking his tongue out against the tip of his sex. "AH! More!" Lu Xun cried very quickly losing the reasons why he should keep himself from begging. Zhang He sucked on the tip teasingly before taking the whole thing into his mouth again. It wasn't long before Lu Xun reached his climax, releasing into Zhang He's mouth. Zhang He swallowed it greedily before coming up for a kiss. Lu Xun responded immediately opening his mouth against Zhang He's welcoming his tongue. Their tongues tangled passionately and Lu Xun could taste himself mixed with Zhang He's taste. They finally broke apart gasping for air, but staying very close. Zhang He laid down and pulled Lu Xun to him holding him close to his chest.

"Go to sleep now. I know how tired you must be." Zhang he breathed into Lu Xun's ear and Lu Xun snuggled closer to Zhang He burying his head against Zhang He's chest.

"Tell me one thing and I'll go to sleep." Lu Xun said sleepily.

"Alright." Zhang He chuckled. "What?"

"What happened to you?... I mean what was it that happened to you that you don't want to happen to me and tell me the whole truth!" Lu Xun said looking up at Zhang He's face with a stubborn look.

"Well I've already told you that I wasn't always with Wei… Actually I fought against Cao Cao at one point but under Yuan Shao I lost… I was spared thanks to Xiahou Dun, he thought I could be useful if swayed to join sides. He left me with some soldiers and a few other generals as he went off to talk to Cao Cao. I was roughly tied up and beaten, and when I thought that the pain couldn't be worst I… They took my clothes from me." Zhang He paused and Lu Xun swallowed hard not want to believe this would end how he knew it would. "I thought that my defeat and the pleasure they got from my pain would have been enough to them but… several of them forced themselves upon me one right after the other. They humiliated me and raped me. And every time I thought I would slip into unconsciousness I was pulled back to them by some means even if it meant burning my skin which they did each time I started to slip. I honestly thought it was going to get worst when I heard some one yell but I couldn't make out what they said. When I woke I was in Xu Huang tent and Zhen Ji was with him. Zhen Ji was new to Wei and so was Xu Huang, but Zhen Ji had Cao Pi on her side. Xu Huang had asked if I was alright and then told me that if I decided to join Wei then I would not longer be treated as a prisoner but if I didn't declare my loyalty to Wei then they'd have to return me to the soldiers and well I would be submitted to their care till I was executed. So I had no choice. Join Wei or be raped again." Zhang He said shakily. "That's why I had to buy you, why I want to hide you. You don't deserved that." Zhang He smiled weakly caressing Lu Xun's face before embracing him tightly and protectively

"Why?... Why didn't you run away to Wu or Shu? You didn't deserved that and you shouldn't have stayed with them!" Lu Xun yelled, utterly discussed with Wei even more so then before.

"And risk the whole thing over again when I arrived in Wu or Shu?" Zhang He asked.

"Well Wu never would have done that! There's not a soldier in Wu that would have done that and any who tried I know their General would have stopped them!" LU Xun argued. "You should have come to Wu!"

"Even so I would be from Wei from your enemy." Zhang He said.

"But still Trade off some information or just wait out to prove your loyalty! You would've had a better life in Wu with me!" Lu Xun voice was muffled as he buried his head against Zhang He's chest. "It's not fair that you went through that!"

"Maybe… but hush now and go to sleep." Zhang He said running a hand up and down Lu Xun's back.

"I promise we'll go to Wu… and you won't have to worry… and I'll be there always next to you." Lu Xun yawned finally giving into sleep which had already over come Zhang He.

Author's note: So, so sorry this took so long but I've been on an emotional roller coaster recently but next chapter will come sooner I promise.


	10. Taken

Author's Note: Yay new chapter! That's all…. Oh and if it seems like their moving to fast sorry. But this is how I see it happening so there!... please review though it's food for my muses and inspires me to update sooner. Although the past update was kind of slow but that was a big chapter! And man I feel bad for taking so long to update but yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

WARNING: YAOI! And You must read the end for plot!

Chapter10) Taken

Lu Xun woke up to a strange pressure holding him down. His eyes shot open and looked to see what was holding him down. Lu Xun sighed and relaxed against Zhang He, remembering last night and what happened and was said. Sighing he actually felt quite happy wrapped up in Zhang He's embrace, not too mention protected. Closing his eyes Lu Xun snuggled back against Zhang He.

"You awake?" Zhang He asked shifting a little to see Lu Xun's face.

"Yes mph!" Zhang He cut Lu Xun off by pressing his lips to Lu Xun's. LU Xun moaned and opened his mouth when Zhang He nipped at his lower lip. A knock at the door broke the two apart. Sighing Zhang he got up to answer the door after he got dress.

"You also might want to put some clothes on." Zhang He winked as he slide out the door.

"Who were you talking too?" Zhang He gasped as he almost walked right into Xu Huang.

"Um…"

"I was asked to come here by Sima Yi. Pang De said you're hiding Lu Xun here and Sima Yi wanted me to check it out."

"Xu, I-I… Why would I have him, and not tell anyone?" Zhang He quickly said.

"Because I know of your admiration for him." Xu Huang smirked, catching his friend in the lie. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take Lu Xun from you. But you need to tell them you have him."

"WHY?" Zhang He demanded.

"Because if you don't they will take Lu Xun from you." Xu Huang countered.

"But if I tell them you know they'll want to interrogate him… They'll take him from me and use any means to get what they want!" Zhang He yelled. "Please say you didn't find anything or I didn't let you look just please don't tell them about him!" Zhang He begged.

"Well I you don't mind I'd like to meet him in person. After every thing you put me through during the war." Xu Huang laughed as Zhang He blushed remember how he used to go on and on about how graceful and grand Lu Xun was even though he was an enemy Zhang He always had been taken with him.

"Alright." Zhang He said, before knocking on his door. "Lu Xun are you dressed?" Zhang He called.

"Yes." Came the reply. Zhang He smiled before opening the door. Lu Xun's eyes went wide when he saw the other Wei general and a feeling of betrayal filled him.

"So this is the famous Lu Xun." Xu Huang smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Lu Xun backed away as Zhang He approached him.

"Lu Xun what's wrong?" Zhang He asked placing his hands on Lu Xun's arms. "I wanted you to meet Xu Huang, he's probably one of the few true friends I have here in Wei." Zhang He smiled trying to get Lu Xun to relax or smile or something.

"You lied!" Lu Xun hissed softly trying to pull back from Zhang He.

"No! Xu Huang isn't going to harm you nor will he tell any one that you're here." Zhang He said pulling Lu Xun closer.

"Beside Zhang He has kept my secret so you needn't worry." Xu Huang chuckled.

"Umm… Yes I have." Zhang He smiled knowingly, and Lu Xun just looked at them confused.

"I'm sure you've heard of the beautiful Zhen Ji, have you not LU Xun?" Zhang He asked.

"Yes, but what does.."

"Well I know of a little secret affair." Zhang He smiled and Lu Xun just stared. "Don't worry about Xu Huang knowing you're here, for he'd never tell." Zhang He said and kissed Lu Xun on the forehead. Xu Huang shook his head as he watched the two, but he was sure there had been times when Zhang He had done the same thing.

"Yes well I just wanted the chance to meet the ex Wu general. It was nice to meet you and see that you r honor is still intact. Well I should get going and take the main road this time."

"But then it's a day ride instead of half?" Zhang He asked.

"Yes well it will give me more time to think of what to say." Xu Huang smiled.

"Well must you leave so soon though?" Zhang He asked pouting a little.

"Yes though I must leave I have someone wanting for my return and if I stay to long then they may suspect things or send someone else." Xu Huang said.

"I know, you're right. Well it was good to see you my friend." Zhang He smiled placing a hand on Xu Huang's shoulder. He nodded then left Lu Xun and Zhang He alone.

"Lu Xun I know this startled you and I'm sorry but I promised, and I did mean that I will protected you." Zhang He said Kissing Lu Xun on the forehead.

"I… I'm sorry about." Zhang He pressed a finger to Lu Xun's lips.

"It's alright, I should have told you. Lu Xun, I love you." Zhang He covered Lu Xun's mouth with his own, running his tongue over Lu Xun's lips. Lu Xun moaned opening his mouth welcoming Zhang He's tongue. "Shall we go get some breakfast?" Zhang he asked breaking the kiss. Lu Xun nodded as he grabbed his hat and Zhang He laughed. When he had the outfit made for Lu Xun he also included the hat which Lu Xun almost never took off, almost. Lu Xun followed Zhang He out of the room and down to where they ate, and sat closely to Zhang He. The day had flown by quickly, and peacefully with Lu Xun and Zhang He rarely parting from each others company. For some reason after last night Lu Xun didn't really want to be away from Zhang He at any time. It was almost night fall and the air was starting to get a bit colder in the garden. Lu Xun was resting up against Zhang He, their arms encircling one another. Lu Xun looked up when Zhang He tighten his hold around him.

"What?" Lu Xun asked.

"Hmm?... Oh nothing." Zhang He smiled genteelly placing a kiss on Lu Xun's brow. "Why don't you take off the hat?" Zhang He smirked pushing the hat off of Lu Xun's head slowly. Lu Xun's hands quickly cam e up and held the hat in place against Zhang He's teasing.

"Because!" Lu Xun snapped defensively.

"Alright don't you get snippy." Zhang He chuckled tapping a finger teasingly against Lu Xun's nose. Lu Xun wrinkled his nose before settling back against Zhang He's warm embrace. Zhang He let his hand wonder up and down Lu Xun's arm lightly tracing pattern up and down. Smirking Zhang He ran his hand along the hem of Lu Xun's pants.

"HEY!" Lu Xun almost bolted when Zhang He's hand dipping into his pants, if Zhang He's other hand hadn't caught him and pulled him back.

"Why so shy?" Zhang He laughed nuzzling Lu Xun's neck.

"We're out in the open!" Lu Xun yelled, and Zhang He laughed.

"Well then shall we move to my room then?" Zhang He asked running his fingers along Lu Xun's hem.

"What if I say I do want to…" Lu Xun asked resting back against Zhang He.

"Then we won't. I will never make you do anything you don't want to." Zhang He said kissing Lu Xun's cheek.

"To late." Lu Xun smirked.

"What do you mean to late?" Zhang He huffed trying to hide his smile.

"Well you made me stay here! And you wouldn't let me run away." Lu Xun smirked triumphantly.

"Well yes but I did give you the chance to leave." Zhang He smiled.

"Yeah but….. That's beside the point!" Lu Xun yelled.

"Lu Xun, do you like it here?" Lu Xun looked back at Zhang He shocked by the sudden seriousness. Lu Xun stay quiet for a second as he thought.

"Yeah, actually I do like being here with you though I'd rather have you and be with my friends from Wu, like Gan Ning and Ling Tong, and Sun Shang Xiang. And I'd rather not have the threat of being found hanging over my head too." Lu Xun pouted, and Zhang He laughed.

"Well I'm glad that you like it here with me." Zhang He smiled and kissed Lu Xun again.

"Um… Zhang He?" Lu Xun shifted in Zhang He's lap, so he could look behind him at Zhang He more easily. Zhang He looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Um… could we go back to your room?… What I mean is it's kind of cold!" Lu Xun added the last part quickly and made Zhang He laugh. Zhang He couldn't help but lay a quick kiss on Lu Xun's hand, making him blush even harder.

"Well if you want to go then you have to get up… Or would you like me to carry you?" Zhang He teased, as Lu Xun got up and playfully batted at Zhang He's head. "That wasn't nice." Zhang He pouted acting like the swat actually hurt.

"Oh yeah, that coming from the guy who basically gave me a knife and said kill me!" Lu Xun rolled his eyes.

"Oh just come on!" Zhang He said grabbing Lu Xun's wrist and pulling him towards his room. Once there it was Lu Xun who pushed Zhang He on to the bed laughing at how the normally graceful general tripped and fell on to the bed. "Come here you!" Zhang He laughed grabbing at Lu Xun and pulling him onto the bed. The two laughed as the tumbled about on the bed, playfully wrestling the other for dominance. "Ha, I win!" Zhang He laughed as pinned Lu Xun down on the bed.

"No!" Lu Xun said struggling to get out from underneath Zhang He.

"Yes I do!" Zhang He smiled. "Now just accept it."

"And if I don't?" Lu Xun asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm…. I don't know." Zhang He laughed letting Lu Xun up and laying down on his side propped up by his elbow. "You know you truly are amazing Lu Xun." Zhang He smiled and Lu Xun blushed. Licking his lips Zhang He reached over and ran a finger slowly down Lu Xun's chest. Lu Xun could help but blush and squirm at the touch. "But this is in the way." Zhang He stated grabbing at the bottom of Lu Xun's shirt and lifted it over Lu Xun's head. Zhang He licked his lips as his eyes wondered over Lu Xun's chest. "Mmmmm… You're perfect just like I knew you would be." Zhang He purred running his fingers lightly over Lu Xun's chest and Lu Xun shivered at the touch.

"Zhang… Please…" Lu Xun felt a bit embarrassed for what he was asking but he needed it so badly, he wanted Zhang He.

"Please? Please what? Stop?" Zhang He teased his fingers dancing along the top of Lu Xun's pants.

"OH! Come on!" Lu Xun whined falling back onto his back glaring up at Zhang He. Zhang He just smiled down at him, and Lu Xun felt almost like knocking him out cold if he didn't want him so bad. "Please do what you did last night!" Zhang He couldn't help but laugh at Lu Xun.

"Now see that wasn't so hard." Zhang He smiled his hand dipping below Lu Xun's pants wrapping his fingers around his manhood. Lu Xun gasped arching up against the touch. After giving a few playful stroke to Lu Xun, Zhang He removed his hand and pulled Lu Xun's pants down and off with some help. This time Zhang He really didn't feel like play around. Settling between Lu Xun's legs he took him into his mouth. Lu Xun gasped lacing his fingers through Zhang He's hair. Zhang He ran his tongue up and down Lu Xun's length drawing delicious moans from youth beneath him.

"Ahh… Zhang… Oh God." Lu Xun panted thrusting into Zhang He's mouth, as Zhang He's tongue slid over the tip. Zhang He licked and sucked on Lu Xun eagerly as he let his fingers roam over Lu Xun's stomach. Under the constant attention of Zhang He's mouth and the teasing of his finger Lu Xun just couldn't hold out, reaching his climax faster than he might have liked. Lu Xun let out a shaky breath as he felt Zhang He's weight shift to next to him instead of over him.

"Mmmm… I love you." Zhang He purred burying his face in Lu Xun's hair, and Lu Xun froze.

Love?... Lu Xun's mind shut down at that one little word. How could Zhang He his old enemy say he loved him...

"Stop!"

"AH!" Lu Xun gasped surprised to see Zhang He's face hovering over his.

"Don't think about it." Zhang He smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

"But…."

"I said no." Zhang He smiled pulling Lu Xun to him. "Now go to sleep…. Or I'll have to assume that you like to go again." Zhang he chuckled as Lu Xun blushed and looked away. Zhang He loved having the upper hand when it came to sex, and Lu Xun's inexperience was making it all the sweeter.

"You're so sick!" Lu Xun smiled snuggling into Zhang He's embrace. As Lu Xun drifted into sleep Zhang He's words played in his head, bringing questions and contentment to him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lu Xun screamed. A sudden pain jolted him from his sleep and was pulling him away from Zhang He's side. Lu Xun's eyes flew open as he thrashed wildly trying to get away from what ever had him.

"Let him GO!" Zhang He roared lunging at Lu Xun's captor only to be thrown back by the several soldiers and Pang De.

"You quit struggling or some one will get hurt." Pang De smirked grabbing Zhang He's hair through the mess of soldiers and placing a knife at Zhang He's throat.

"NO! Lu Xun RUN!" Zhang He yelled when Lu Xun struggling ceased. "Please run!" Zhang He begged but Lu Xun shook his head.

"Smart boy! Get him out of here!" Pang De ordered. "Don't worry I'm sure that in a few days someone will be sent to get you traitor!" Pang De back handed Zhang He forcing his head to the side. "All of you stay here and make sure Zhang He doesn't leave!" Pang De order as he left the room.

"Oh…. Lu Xun I'm sorry…" Zhang He whispered once all the soldiers had left his room to take post around his home.

Lu Xun shifted in the rope, trying to find a weak spot to no avail. He was tied up much better than before and this time it seemed they to not only bind his hands behind him but force them into a painful position by tying another rope around his chest. The rope around his chest had another rope coming off of it that Pang De took hold of and mounted his horse. Lu Xun glared at him as he smirked, he knew what would happen and was ready for when the horse began to run trying his best not to trip and fall.


	11. chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay updates have been slow but they're longer….

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN THEM!

Warning: Language, talk of sex, and violence.

Chapter 11) Prisoner

Lu Xun had been chained and locked down in a dungeon. His body was sore from the journey to this place and from the beating he had received on arriving. He looked up when he heard foot steps coming towards him. He glared at the on coming soldiers, trying once again to get his wrist free. The door to his cell was opened and three soldiers walked in. Lu Xun glared at them as they laughed.

"Looky here another pathetic Wu officer!" One smirked slamming his fist into Lu Xun's gut. Lu Xun was even given a chance to take a breath (after having the wind knocked out of him) before the soldier punched him in the face. Lu Xun let out a small yelp as his head collided with the stone wall. His head hurt and everything was spinning as the soldiers unchained him and began to use him as their new punching bag. After several blows to the face, ribs, groin, and stomach the blows stop and he was just laying on the cold floor, but LU Xun knew they were still there. Cracking open his good eye he peered up at the soldiers who seemed to be arguing. If he could get up he could escape, but before he could try he was pulled to his feet by the most disgusting man he had seen. Lu Xun turned his head slightly trying to pull away so he wouldn't have to smell the man's foul breath.

"I say we truly have some fun now!" The soldier holding Lu Xun said.

"Get OFF!" Lu Xun yelled a rush surging through him to fight as the man pulled at his shirt. He remember all to well what Zhang He had said about his imprisonment, and he just couldn't let it happen to him!

"Looks like he's still got some fight left!" The first soldier said grabbing his hair and throwing him down to the ground.

"Get Off! You honor less bastards!" Lu Xun yelled.

"Please what would a Wu slut know of honor?" The third soldier mocked.

"That Zhang He's the only man in Wei that has any!" Lu Xun snapped, earning himself a back hand across the face.

"Soldiers!" A voice called. The three soldiers rushed to get off of Lu Xun and out of his cell much to his surprise and relief. "Go search the grounds there was a suspicious man peaking in my window." The voice ordered and the soldiers run off.

"Think it was smart sending the soldiers off!" Lu Xun hissed standing up.

"You're in no position to trying anything…. Even against a women." Zhen Ji smiled. "Now what did you say about Zhang? Has he been hiding you?"

"He hasn't done anything! And I swear if you hurt him!"

"So Zhang did get to you. Oooohhhh how cute!" Zhen Ji smiled, leaving Lu Xun utterly confused. "My dear Lu Xun Zhang He has had his eye on you ever since the first time he fought you. I'm just so glad you and he got to spend some time together."

"WHAT!" Lu Xun yelled very confused now.

"Zhang He and I share secrets though I didn't know he had gotten you!... Let's just say he's my best friend here." Zhen Ji winked.

"Oh…" LU Xun sighed.

"Hmmm!" Zhen Ji smirked and Lu Xun blinked at her. "Tell me do you like Zhang He?"

"… Yes I do." Lu Xun blushed not sure why he was telling this to Lady Zhen Ji of Wei!

"Awwww… So now I have to convince Sima Yi to return you to Zhang He…"

"I don't know… Pang De he might have spoken with Sima Yi and…."

"Uh oh what happened?"

"Pang De had come a while ago and Zhang He had hid me saying he didn't know of my where about and that the rumor that he had bought me as a slave were false." Lu Xun began. "Then yesterday morning he showed up in Zhang He's room grabbed me and dragged me here… He was threatening Zhang… Saying that if I"

"It's okay." Zhen Ji interrupted. "Zhang is just fine I know it." Zhen Ji winked, and smiled knowingly.

"How?" Lu Xun asked.

"Because my beloved never returned from his visit and my bet is he and Zhang are on their way here." Zhen Ji smiled. "Now you said Zhang bought you as a slave?"

"Yes." Lu Xun muttered he really didn't want to be teased about it.

"Well then I'll have to catch Zhang He before he goes and talks to Sima Yi and tell him to tell Sima Yi that." Zhen smiled.

"Why?"

"Oh come now, you're the great Lu Xun officer of Wu reduced to a bed mate!" Now if you were someone who liked to see others dishonored wouldn't that seem pretty bad? Not to mention he's just ugh!" Zhen Ji said and on the last part totally lost Lu Xun.

"Yeah point taken…. But what if they hurt him for keeping me a secret in the first place?" Lu Xun countered.

"Good point!" Zhen Ji frowned. Zhen Ji tapped her flute in her hand trying to think of something to say. "Well then I'll just have to sneak you out and have you meet up with Zhang then." Zhen Ji smiled.

"How?"

"I'm working on that part!" Zhen Ji snapped. "You think you'd be a bit more excited to get out and more optimistic!"

"Yeah but…" Lu Xun sighed and looked down at the ground. Even if he could get free could he convince Zhang He to leave this place, to take a risk. Yet if he didn't then Zhang He would be treated as a traitor and… Lu Xun didn't want to think of what could very well happen to him or Zhang He at any time.

"You're worried about Zhang huh?"

"Yes… Even if I get away if he doesn't leave this place then he could be… They'd rape him again!" Lu Xun shouted clenching his fist.

"And even if he left they'd chase after him." Zhen Ji said. "This isn't an easy road, but I will try and help you and Zhang as best I can." Zhen Ji smiled.

"Thank you Lady Zhen Ji." Lu Xun smiled. Both of them gasped at the sound of foot steps.

"Do forgive me for this but we can't let them know." Zhen Ji whispered, taking her flute she hit Lu Xun in the ribs.

"Lady Zhen Ji, your husband wishes to see you." Zhang Liao said. With a nod Zhen Ji left the dungeon hoping that Zhang Liao would leave Lu Xun alone. "Well now I see that the great strategist of Wu was tracked down." Zhang Liao smirked opening the cell door that Zhen Ji had shut.

Author's Note: Thank you again so much to my Two most faithful The Providence Crow and Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan. The two of you have feed my muses and they wish to say thank you! Anyways next chappie goes to Zhang He.


End file.
